Storybrooke Fantom
by HeartCurl23
Summary: Everyone in Storybrooke came from a fairy tale in the Enchanted Forest, right? WRONG! What if the curse effected, not only the Enchanted Forest, but the books the Regina came to posess as time went by? What if one of those books made One Hell of a Manager for The Fantom?
1. Key

**I tried to keep the names the same as the voice actors, but I obviously had to make a few changes like "Brina" to "Brian", or "Luci" to "Luis".**

**Sebastian Michaelis- Michael Tatum**

**Ciel Phantomhive- Brian Palencia**

**Bardroy- Ian Sinclair**

**Finnian- Jason Liebrecht**

**Meyrin- Monica Rial**

**Tanaka- Bruce Elliot**

**Claude Faustus- Jason Douglas**

**Alois Trancy- Luis Christian**

**Hannah Annafellows- Caitlin Glass**

**Triplets- Scott Freeman (1, 2, & 3)**

**Grell Sutcliff- Daniel Fredrick**

**William T. Spears- Barry Yandell **

**Undertaker- John Swasey**

**Elizabeth Midford- Cherami Leigh**

**Paula- Jessica Cavanagh**


	2. Not Upon a Time

Chapter 1. Not Upon a Time

Sheriff Emma was simply going over her paper work, trying to keep busy, when there was a massive explosion from the edge of town. She dropped what she was working on to investigate, running into her son. "Henry, what happened?"

"That?" he asked, gesturing to the explosion uncaringly. "That was just Ian."

"…Just Ian?" Henry nodded. "What is he doing? Blowing Storybrooke off the map?"

"Cooking." He answered. "Ian is the chief of The Fantom. I bet right about now, Michael is scolding him." Emma simply dismissed what Henry said and proceeded to the restaurant.

Once inside, she saw only five people. A waitress with large glasses that hid her eye color and shocking red hair, a gardener with blond hair and turquoise eyes, also a chief who had a charred blond afro and bright blue eyes. A man in black, most likely the manager, was confiscating a stick of dynamite from the chief, and a boy with blue-black hair was banging his head on a table while strangling a stuffed white rabbit with a black eye patch.

The sheriff approached the boy. "Hey, kid, you alright?" she asked, tapping the boy's shoulder lightly.

The boy sat up, clutching his head. He sent her a glare through his single blue eye, his eye patch buried under his hair. "Just fine." He sighed. "This happens every day."

"Where are your parents?"

He stiffened before the manager stood before the sheriff in a flash, gazing at her with bold, inhuman red eyes. "I'm sorry, but I must ask that you leave, we are not open yet."

"What are your names?" she asked.

"I am Michael Tatum; I am Brian's guardian and the manager of this restaurant, as well as the toy store in the front. May I ask your name?"

Emma glanced at Michael's hand before shaking it uneasily while Brian migrated to the store at the front. "Emma Swan. I'm the sheriff and wanted to investigate the explosion."

"No need Ms. Sheriff Swan." Michael smiled sweetly. "I already took care of the situation; Ian simply needed a reminder that dynamite is NOT a cooking utensil." Emma stood there awkwardly as Michael turned to everyone else. "Jason! Are you finished weeding our outside dining area yet?"

"Well…I…uh…"

"Monica! Are the dishes done for the upcoming dinner rush?"

"Uh…You see…"

As Jason and Monica started twiddling with their thumbs, muttering explanations, Michael glanced at the sheriff and sighed. "Are you hungry, Sheriff Swan?"

Emma looked up at him before biting her lip. "No, no, I understand that you're not open yet, so I was just going to head over to Granny's for my lunch break."

"No need." He stated with a smile before whipping his head to the cook. "Ian! Get in the kitchen, and be ready to cook the sheriff's lunch." The blond nodded with a salute while the sheriff just gazed at the manager.

Noting her bewilderment, Michael smiled. "You are the sheriff, the one person who has more power than the mayor herself. No one acknowledges that because they're too scared of Madam Mayor. We here in The Fantom, however, do not even come close to fear of her." She smiled and sat at a table.

Right when she was about to order, a thin man with LONG blood red hair burst through the door. His lime green eyes were framed with his bold red glasses chained to his neck, some chain links appearing to be small skulls. "Oh MICKEY!"

Michael clutched his head. "Daniel, what are you doing here? Can't you see I'm working?"

"Is it a crime to want to see my true love?" Daniel answered with a question.

"It is when you disrupt my work!" he shouted while the red head hugged him to death. "Come to think of it," the manager stated. "Don't you have work in the mausoleum?"

"Barry and John can easily take care of it for me, they're more serious about the dead than I am. I'm more interested in you Mickey." He waved off.

He sighed. "Fine, but as long as you're here, make yourself useful. Help Monica with the dishes or something."

Daniel crossed his arms and huffed. "I'm NOT a wench!"

To this, Michael smiled and gazed at him flirtatiously. "Please Daniel. I'll be there momentarily to keep you company, but at the moment, I have work to do."

Emma watched as the nose bleeding red head man skipped to the kitchen singing, "Don't be too long Mickey~!" before she turned to the last man left in the room. "What was that about?"

"It was simply Mr. Daniel Fredrick. As annoying as he is the majority of the time, he'll do what I ask if I simply say 'please'." He explained before he walked off to a side wall.

Emma's eyes followed him as he dialed a number. "Who are you calling?" she asked curiously.

"The mausoleum." He answered simply, talking for a while about Daniel running to him again and an apology demanded for not keeping track of employees, before hanging up and returning to the table, smiling back to the sheriff. "Now, your order?"

After lunch, as Emma was thanking Michael for his hospitality, two creepy looking guys showed up in the restaurant. The first man to enter had jet black hair, and square black glasses framing lime green eyes. His cloths seemed business formal, jet black suit, jet black tie, pure white shirt, the whole nine yards. He consistently adjusted his glasses with his gloved hands.

Behind him was a man with hair as long as Daniel's, and even thicker, but it was silvery grey under his dark grey hat. His hair blocked his eyes, but his Chaser Cat smile was more than visible just outside his bangs range. He kept his hands up, close to his chest as if he was snuggling with something invisible, though his hands were hidden under his overly long sleeves of his dark grey robe. As he followed his black companion, he chuckled to himself like he just heard a funny joke before he entered.

Michael smiled as he greeted the duo. "Thank you for coming Mr. Yandell and Mr. Swasey."

"Come on Michael!" the man with grey hair chuckled, spreading his arms temporarily before having them join near his chest again. "How many times do I have to tell you to call me John? We're all friends here, aren't we?"

"No, we are not!" the business man stated assertively. "We have work to do, Mr. Tatum, now please just give back Mr. Fredrick, and we'll move on with both our jobs."

"…I'm just going to…get back to work…thanks again for lunch Mr. Tatum." Emma called before she walked through the toy store and out the door.

Walking down the street, Emma saw another restaurant a lot like The Fantom, but it was a lot bigger and higher class. The sign on the roof had a large tarantella on a web clutching the title "Spiders Web" in its four front legs and pinchers.

Coming out to the front was a young woman with long light grey braided hair and blue eyes. She was wearing a purple and white uniform for a waitress. Over her left eye was a bandage that she was tightening. "You need help, ma'am?" Emma asked, approaching the woman.

"N-no." the woman stuttered, standing to greet the unexpected guest. "I'm just fine."

"Caitlin! Get inside this moment! You're not due for a break for another three hours!" a man with shocking black hair and piercing gold eyes behind glasses shouted. He too was in a uniform similar to Michael's, black suit, white dress shirt, black slacks, but his tie was a bow tie instead of a simple neck tie.

"I-I'm sorry, Jason, I-I just needed to refresh my bandage." Caitlin stated, shivering in uneasiness.

"You are to call me Mr. Douglas! Not Jason! Only Luis may call me Jason!" he exploded, getting his hand ready to smack the poor woman.

The waitress shut her eyes and waited for the blow until they heard a shout. "Hey!" Emma came storming up to the two, pulling her jacket back to reveal her badge. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Apologies, Ms. Sheriff," Jason stated, adjusting his glasses before dropping his gloved hands. "I didn't see you there. Sometimes, the eye only sees what it expects to see."

Emma took in a deep breath before glaring at the man. "Let her fix her bandage, and if I catch you abusing her again, or raise a hand to anyone, I'll arrest you for disturbing the peace."

"It won't happen again ma'am." Jason stated, bowing his head slightly before gazing blankly at her. "Sugar into salt, lies into truth, wrongs into right. That's what makes a Spiders Web manager."

The sheriff looked at him oddly, inspecting for any falseness in his words. When she couldn't find a lie in him, she sighed. "Don't make me come out here and arrest your sorry ass."

"I wouldn't dream of it." He stated as she turned around and left.

Emma passed by Henry again before stopping him. "Okay, Henry, you say everyone in this town is from a fairy tale from the Enchanted Forest, right?" he nodded. "Those people in The Fantom, who are they?"

Her son looked down in slight shame before he looked back up at her. "The thing is…I don't know. I've been searching for them since day one, but no fairy tale matches their descriptions!"

Hearing this, Emma was slightly worried. "What about the mausoleum guys…Daniel, John, and that other guy?" Henry shook his head. "The gardener, Jason?" another silent 'no'. "Monica? Ian? Brian? Caitlin? The other Jason? Luis?" Henry simply continuously shook his head, not stopping between names. "…What about that Michael guy? He's obviously not human."

"The thing about Michael is that there's only one book that fits him, and Regina won't let me see it to find everyone else."

"What book is it?"

Henry scratched his head. "Some book from Asia. Michael is on the cover of it, but in that picture, he looks like he's from, like, the 17, or 1800's, obviously outside the Enchanted Forest." Emma waited for him to say the title of the book. "But Regina won't let me see long enough to read the title. I do know she keeps it in her office, but it's locked in her desk. I can't get in it."


	3. A Day of Adorable

Chapter 2. A Day of Adorable

Henry was looking through his book again and again to see if he missed something, but couldn't find anything useful. Nothing about orphan boys with adopted dads in black.

As Emma was about to pick up Henry from school, she saw him talking to Brian and a blond girl with big deep green eyes. On her head was a pink headband bow that rested in front of her large curly pigtails. She seemed to be hugging Brian tightly to the point he had trouble breathing.

She came up to Henry, smiling at the other children. "Hey Henry, who are your friends?"

"This is Brian and Cherami." He introduced. "Just seeing what I can know about them."

"Well, nice meeting you Henry~!" Cherami giggled, pulling Brian away. "Come on Brian! Michael's waiting for us!"

Emma was slightly confused. "I didn't see Michael on my way here."

"That's because we're walking to The Fantom, silly!" she giggled again before dragging the boy away. "We're meeting him there later today!"

"Why not I take you?" Emma offered. "It's a long walk from here, and what kind of sheriff would I be if I just let you kids go without super vision? Your parents would probably sue me." She muttered the last part, but still had her arms crossed and stood strong.

Cherami tapped her chin in though before smiling brightly. "You have a point Ms. Sheriff!" she stated with another giggle that was (starting to) annoy Emma. "If you really don't mind, that is."

"No, I'm fine with it, as long as you're fine with coming with me, just to chat, get to know each other."

"Okay!" Cherami cheered. "My parents never mind me being out without them, as long as I'm with Brian or Jessica at all times, and I stay with an adult after eight, and I'm home by nine!"

Emma sighed dreamily at the cute way Cherami said her parent's policy. "Okay, well then, why not we go to Granny's for some lunch? You kids must be hungry."

"Ms. Sheriff, I hardly believe that would be necessary." Brian stated, finally being released from Cherami's hold. "I do own The Fantom, so if we eat there, then there would be no price. Besides, we don't want to be a burden, right Cherami?"

"Of course we'd love to go to Granny's with you~!" Brian sighed as Cherami giggled and they loaded in the yellow beetle.

Once at Granny's, they chatted happily about each other (except Brian because he wanted to be a grumpy douche). "So, how long have you kids known each other?" Emma asked the couple that shared a booth after getting an encouraging glance from Henry at her side.

"We've known each other since FOREVER!" Cherami continued giggling gleefully. "This one time, I went to visit him in his restaurant, but he wasn't there, neither was Michael, so I decided to brighten up the place a little!"

"Are you really telling complete strangers THAT story?!" Brian cried, but was ignored by his girlfriend.

"I dressed up Ian, Jason, and Monica in the CUTEST outfits! I even dressed up Bruce!" she giggled at the images that passed her mind.

Emma looked up at her. "Sorry…I know Ian, Jason (two 'Jason's, but I doubt you're talking about the guy at the spider place) and Monica. I don't remember seeing Bruce."

"Bruce is the cashier of the toy store we keep in the front." Brian informed.

"So anyway!" Cherami laughed, gaining attention once again. "After I dressed them up, I made the store and restaurant SO ADORABLE!"

"If you call destroying the place 'adorable', then you did more than that." Brian mumbled, but the girl ignored him and continued giggling as the food came out.

Brian looked down at the pie he ordered before his view was blocked by the burger and fries Emma ordered for him. Cherami smiled at the ice cream piled with all the "cute" toppings she ordered until, again, her view was blocked with the cheeseburger Emma ordered for her meal. Henry and Emma both ordered simple bacon cheeseburgers with fries. It wasn't until Emma pulled the deserts away from the children before they started eating their meals.

Suddenly, a thought came to Cherami's mind. "How about, instead of telling you about it, I SHOW you!"

"Huh?" Emma was left jaw dropped.

"Yeah! I'll fix up The Fantom, just like I did, and I'll even fix you up too!" she giggled.

The sheriff glanced down at Henry, who shrugged. "How else are we going to know more about them?" he asked in whispers.

Emma sighed before she caved to Cherami's giant glistening eyes and wide smile. "…Alright, let's do this."

"DON'T I EVEN GET A SAY IN THIS?!" Brian shouted, but again was ignored.

"We're going to have so much fun~!"

When they finished at Granny's, they drove down to The Fantom. Cherami was overly excited as she took all the cute things she had and ran inside. "Ian! Time to get pretty!"

"IT'S CHERAMI!" the three employees shrieked, running as fast as they could.

Henry and Emma just stood there in the doorway. "…I don't think they want to dress up." The sheriff noted.

"Don't want to dress up?!" Brian exclaimed. "I don't want her to do this! It was a complete DESASTER last time!"

"Nonsense!" the girl stated, dragging the cook to a back room. "They're just a little nervous, kinda like visiting a doctor~!" With that, she shut the door and locked it. Ian's screams were heard over Brian's shouts of disapproval, as well as giggles before the door opened again and out came Ian with a baby's bib and a maid's hat to match over his chief's uniform. "Jason! You're next!"

"Nonononononononononononononononononononononononon o!" the gardener screamed as he too ran, but was soon dragged to the same room. He too came out with large white bunny ears and big paw gloves.

"Bruce!" she called happily. As opposed to the first two, the short old man simply came willingly with a simple "Hohoho". After seconds, he came out with a curly blond wig and a pink bow tie to replace his black one. "Ms. Sheriff! Your turn!"

Emma rubbed the back of her neck and started to back away until Henry pushed her forward. "Go on, do it." He encouraged.

The sheriff allowed Cherami to pull her to the back room and lock the door, placing the key in her sleeve. "Why lock the door?"

"So no one can walk in on you changing cloths, of course!" she giggled, pulling out a big poofy light pink dress. "Try this on~!"

"What? Are we going to prom?" she chuckled, taking off her jacket. She put on the dress without complaint and eyed her reflection in the mirror.

The dress Cherami gave her was a sleeveless dress with a ribbon around the waist tied in a big white bow in the back. From the ribbon up, the dress complimented her athletic figure nicely, but from the waist down, it was big, wild, and poofy.

Emma turned to the girl and smiled a little. "Let me make a small change." She chuckled a little before she took the ruffly under skirt and ripped it out, leaving the outside soft pink skirt that draped over her figure, highlighting her natural build. She also untied the bow, folded it in half and retied it around her waist but much loser and with a smaller bow. "That flat out feels better." She sighed.

Cherami looked disappointed. "But, you looked so adorable."

The sheriff sighed before kneeling down to the little girl. "Sweetie, sometimes, what looks cute on the hanger, doesn't look so good when you try it on. Also, I didn't feel comfortable with all the ruffles, that's why I took them off. When looking for cloths, you have to think of what looks good and what's comfortable. Do you understand?"

The girl nodded and smiled. "You do look pretty though."

Both girls smiled at each other and giggled a little before the door opened. "Change of plans!" Cherami announced. "Ian! Jason! Bruce! I need to redo you!"

"NO!" the two young men shouted in horror.

"It's okay." Emma stated as she started to step in the light, the clicks of her heals echoing through the restaurant. "She's going to get you in something more comfortable; I already talked to her about it."

The two looked unsure, but soon Ian smiled. "Alright, we'll go in again."

When the two came out, Ian was dressed in a bright green suit with gold accents as well as matching slacks and a white dress shirt. On his head was a bright green top hat with a cute little clover (sort of like Ciel in episode three, but more modern). Jason was dressed in a similar outfit, only in bright red-orange and yellows with his light brown hat on his head and without a jacket. (Bruce didn't change.)

Henry gazed at the men in wonder. "You guys look amazing!"

"You really do." Emma agreed.

"I doubt I look as good as you, Ms. Sheriff." Ian blushed. Emma blushed a little at the complement as Cherami was fixing up Brian.

Out of nowhere, music started to play (because it's Storybrooke, the song playing was Once Upon a Dream). Ian smiled strain fully at Jason standing casually by the CD player. Both of them stood there fairly awkward before Monica "accidentally" bumped Ian closer to Emma while Henry was standing right behind her, preventing her from moving back.

With a big purled white smile clashing against a deep blood red face, Ian held out his hand to the woman in front of him. "Would you like to dance?" he asked.

With wide bright eyes under raised eyebrows, Emma smiled smally and took Ian's hand.

Things were blissful that afternoon. As everyone watched the couple dance, Cherami held her hands together and smiled. "How adorable!"

Brian, now in his blue outfit, looked out at Ian and Emma in wonder. "To think…last time we had a dance like this, it was me and Cherami as the only dancers, now here's my cook and the Sheriff of town dancing around my restaurant."


	4. Spiders have Apples

**Sorry about the wait, I was just so caught with school and my friends asking for stories on their Black Butler ocs, and just a bunch of crud. Shout out to Dorky-Hater, if (s)he hadn't given me that recent, long, inspiring review, I would've forgotten all about this story and left everyone hanging.**

Chapter 3. Spiders have Apples

Regina sat in her office, going over paperwork, when Henry let himself in the black and white room. "Henry, what are you doing here? I thought you'd be in school."

"Today was early release, so I just wanted to see if you'd let me see the book you're hiding in your desk." He stated.

The mayor sighed, dropping her papers on the desk. "Henry, how many times do I have to tell you that it's not a book for you?" she asked. "It's too mature for a little boy like you." The boy sighed as Regina smiled a little. "Tell you what." She stated, getting up from her chair and advancing to Henry. "How about you head home, and I'll meet you there after work okay?" Henry nodded and left while Regina's smile fell to a sneer. She snagged her long jacket and left. When she was asked where she was going in such a hurry, she simply growled, "I'm going to take a spider, and make a fly."

She arrived at the Spiders Web a few minutes after leaving the office. She marched inside and saw three triplets with purple-ish black hair and red eyes. "Scott!" she shouted.

"Yes?" all three answered.

She slumped and sighed. "Scott 2."

"Yes Madam Mayor?" the one with his bangs pointed down the middle asked while the other two continued their chores.

Regina continued her march to the one Scott. "I need you to get me Jason." She growled.

"Do you wish for Mr. Christian as well?"

"If I wanted that blond brat, I would've said so." She hissed. "Get. Me. Jason." She defined each word poisonously. "And be quick about it."

Scott bowed slightly and left in a dash. When Regina plopped at a table the other triplets approached her. "Would you like something to eat while you wait, Madam Mayor?"

"Not now Scott." She sighed. "Just get me some apple cider or something."

When the manager arrived with Scott, he was quick to approach the mayor. "Yes ma'am?" he asked.

"Henry's getting suspicious." She growled. "I spared your life by getting you here before you could die in that ditch…Claude Feastus."

Jason straightened his back and narrowed his gaze through his glasses. "…For that, I am forever grateful, Regina." He stated with a bow. "It has been a long time since I heard that name, I honestly miss it slightly."

"Well, you're stuck with Jason Douglas as long as you live here." She mumbled, crossing her arms. "Henry already figured out about the Enchanted Forest, I can't have him poking around in your old realm also."

"What do you propose I do?" the man in black asked. "I doubt you want the boy…removed…"

Regina slapped Jason clear across his face with full power. "One more word on that subject and your cheek won't be the only one to pay!"

"It was simply a question." He stated, unfazed by the strike. "I cannot be of much help if I have no orders of what to do with the boy."

The mayor thought for a moment before she picked up an apple. "Give this to him." She stated. "He should fall asleep, then think it was all a dream. In the very least, he would forget about that book I have in my desk."

Jason took the shiny red fruit before looking up at her in curiosity. "What is in this apple, if you don't mind my asking?"

"Just a simple knock out medicine from the hospital." She answered. "I know my way around Chemistry, so I added an element or two. None are toxic, but still."

The manager smiled as he tucked away the apple. "I assure you that this will get to him." Regina smiled as she nodded in approval and he was out the door.

Henry and Emma sat in the Fantom, watching as Michael again scolded Ian for the explosives he had in the kitchen, but the cook was detracted by the blond sheriff as she talked with her dark haired son.

The voice of the manager faded to nothing for the cook as he watched her shift her brown eyes from the small boy to a paper in front of her as she scribbled down notes. Her long, golden hair shined in the sun light that flooded the room from the windows. The red leather of her jacket made her appear to glow in his eyes. She looked like a goddess to him, deserving of respect.

The slight curl of her golden hair, pulled straight from the rays of sun that warmed the Earth from dawn to dusk. The strength in her firm arms, nearly a match for Jason Liebrecht, who was specially mutated to have super strength. The shine in her eyes, stolen stars from the night sky to give her beauty when the sun wasn't there.

"IAN!" Michael shouted, snapping his fingers in the blonde's face, causing him to drop his head from the palm it was perched on. "Are you even listening?"

"…Uh…yeah! 'Corse I am!" he stated, rubbing his face. "Dynamite, flame throwers, not cooking utensils."

"…Well, actually," the manager stated. "We moved on from that to tonight's menu for the dinner rush, remember?"

The cook glanced at a clock that hung on the wall. 'Had I really been staring at Emma for the past twenty minutes?' he asked himself. "…Oh…" Ian chuckled as he scratched his head. "…Right…sorry Michael."

The man in black groaned and repeated what he went over as a second man in black crossed the thresh hold of the restaurant. Jason Douglas' golden eyes scanned the room until they fell on the black haired boy with his birth mother. He walked up casually and smiled. "Hey, Henry, right?" Henry nodded. "I'm Jason Douglas! What an honor to meet the mayor's son! You know, you have her eyes, it's obvious."

Emma sighed. "Henry, why not I take you home?"

"I can do it Ms. Sheriff." Jason offered. "Everyone knows the way to the mayor's home, and I can tell you have a lot of work to do."

The sheriff furrowed her brows before she sat back down. "…okay." With that, Henry got up and climbed in Jason's black sports car.

As the Spider Web manager drove down the street, he started to spark conversation. "So, did you eat anything there?"

"No, I wasn't hungry." The boy answered.

To this, Jason pulled over and pulled out a shiny red apple from his jacket. After shining it up a little more on his sleeve, he handed it to Henry. "I was saving this for Madam Mayor, but you're just as important." He stated. "It's also much healthier than the candy you'd most likely go after once you get home."

The child nodded and took the apple, trying not to be rude. He didn't bite into it, knowing the danger of apples from the stories, but kept it in his hands. Jason glanced over as he drove, seeing the apple still whole. "Why not you eat it?" he asked. "It is just for you."

"I'm not hungry." Henry stated as politely as he could.

"A growing boy needs to keep up his strength." The man stated. "In the very least, taste it and tell me if it's a good apple or not."

The boy glanced at him oddly before shaking his head. 'There's no magic here, and the poison apple requires magic, so what harm can it be?' he thought to himself, taking a little nibble of it. Tasting the sweets in the fruit, he took a bigger bite, completely oblivious to the man's growing grin. By the time they made it to the mayor's house, the boy was fast asleep.

Jason opened the passenger's side door and took the boy in his arms, carrying him in the large house. After he let himself in, due to the door being unlocked, he started up the stairs, knowing his way around the house quite well, after all his "meetings" with Madam Mayor. "Did he eat it?" Regina asked from the other room.

The manager nodded. "Quite greedily, I might add."

The mayor smiled as she watched him tuck the child under the blue quilt. "Now, it'll only be a matter of time before we know if it worked."

The next morning Henry walked down to Granny's, like he did every school morning, and met Emma at the same booth they met at every time. "Did you get more info on the guys at the Fantom and Spiders Web?"

"What are you talking about?" Henry scoffed as he skimmed the menu, already knowing what he'd get.

Emma looked at him in confusion. "…Are you feeling alright?" she asked, reaching over to feel his head, to which he laughed. "We talked about that yesterday, remember?" The boy shook his head with a questioning look. The sheriff continued her memory. "We were at the Fantom, you were talking about that book from Asia in Regina's office desk, then Jason-" she cut herself off. "…gave you a lift home."

Henry chuckled. "You sure that wasn't just a dream?" he asked. "There's no Asian book in my mom's office, she hates Asia. Also, I've never stepped in the Fantom a day in my life!"

The blond quickly gathered her things and lightly but firmly pulled Henry from his spot. "Where are we going?"

He wasn't answered until they made it to the yellow bug. "Clearing the cobwebs."

**I had to add in that little snip it. Seeing the reviews of Henry and the apple, I had to at least show his thought process so he didn't look too bad, save his pride, ya'know?**


End file.
